In many visual interfaces a user is capable to select an object from a plurality of target objects displayed on a display by pointing the object with a cursor. The activation area of a cursor is defined as the area wherein an object can be activated provided that no other objects are within said area. While a standard point cursor has a single point of activation or hotspot, area cursors have larger hotspots defined by the boundary of the cursor. Grossman et al. describe such an area cursor in “The Bubble Cursor: Enhancing Target Acquisition by Dynamic Resizing of the Cursor's Activation Area”, CHI 2005|PAPERS: Smart Interaction Techniques 1. An area cursor, such as the bubble cursor described in the publication by Grossman et al. is advantageous in that for activating an object it is sufficient if the area inside (partially) overlaps the object. Problems arise, however, when the area cursor encompasses more than one object, making it difficult to isolate the intended target object (target). The bubble cursor solves this problem of the area cursor by dynamically updating its size based on the proximity of surrounding targets, such that there is always exactly one target inside the hotspot.